Secret Santa
by istoleyourpeppers
Summary: The Gorillaz decide to do a secret santa activity. Murdoc has to give to 2D, Noodle to Russell and Russell to Murdoc. 2D has to give to Noodle, but, what happens when the gift is too much for him? 2DNoodle christmas gift...
1. Santa 2D is coming to town!

**"Secret Santa"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gorillaz, it has its owners.

**Author's Note:** My first Gorillaz fanfiction, chill please its the first try! Anyway, celebrating christmas, I wrote this. 2D/Noodle if you wanna know, Rated T for things that might be rated that way.

**What's about?** The Gorillaz decide to do a "secret santa" activity. Murdoc has to give to 2D, Noodle to Russell and Russell to Murdoc. 2D has to give to Noodle, but, what happens when the gift is too much for him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Santa 2D is coming to town!

_"O.K guys, everyone take a paper from my hands" **Noodle started**. "You guys know you have till Christmas to bring the present"_

_Noodle had her hands closed covering the papers with the name of each one of the Gorillaz and with the thing that each one wanted. Murdoc was the first one to take the paper, then Russell took his, then 2D and lastly; Noodle got the last piece of paper left on her hands._

_"Oh damn!" **Murdoc started**. "Freakin' secret santa thing!"_

_Then Russell looked at his paper, "Well, this won't be hard", he said; his paper had the name of the member who wasn't THAT hard to find a gift for. Noodle looked at her paper, hers wasn't that hard either; since she didn't complain or anything. Time for 2D to look at his paper, he reads the name; it says "Noodle". Oooohh... he's in love with her, this gift could prove more than just friendship; so he thought he should give her the best christmas present she ever received. Noodle gave 2D a grin, knowing that he already read the piece with the name of the member. 2D grinned back at her, so he could give her a good reply to the grin of hers that drives him crazy._

_"Well guys, Im off to buy the fuckin' gift to the bitch that is in my piece of paper" **Murdoc told his friends.**_

_"We better get those gifts before christmas, so we don't have any problems" **Noodle suggested**._

_Everyone else agreed and went to the stores, Murdoc got to buy the thing the member he got on the paper wanted. He saw 2D in front of a Japanese store for Noodle's gift, he stopped to guess what 2D got in his paper._

_"Let me guess, you got Noodle" **Murdoc guessed. **_

_2D picked a cigarrete and started smoking, blowing out the smoke that came out of the cigarrete from his mouth. Murdoc took that as a yes, no one he knew besides Noodle would like something from a Japanese store. Murdoc waited with 2D, hiding the gift that he had to give to 2D on christmas and pretend that he wasn't hiding anything. 2D closes his sleepy dark eyes, Murdoc wondered what was with him; so he called him to take his attention._

_"What?" **2D replied**._

_"You closed your eyes and the store is in front of you" **Murdoc answered**._

_"I know..."_

_"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"_

_"For it to open"_

_When Murdoc's eyes ran to the store, it said "closed". He felt stupid not to notice it, so he replied with a "Oh!" and blinked in surprise. 2D blew again out the smoke, waiting and waiting to get the perfect gift he had for Noodle, she wanted that after all._

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: For those who don't know what "A.F.N.C", it's "Author's final note chapter". Next Chapter si where the conflict happens, so stay where you are to find out (except for emergencies like the bathroom lol)

**911:** 2D enters the store and finds out the price of love!


	2. The price of love

**"Secret Santa"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gorillaz!

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2! You know what this is about, so let's continue this story...

**What's about?** The Gorillaz decide to do a "secret santa" activity. Murdoc has to give to 2D, Noodle to Russell and Russell to Murdoc. 2D has to give to Noodle, but, what happens when the gift is too much for him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The price of love..

_The store opened, finally! 2D entered to the store, to search for a purple kimono she wanted; when he found it, he picked it up and went to the cashier to pay for it. One stupid thing he didn't realize, was the price of the kimono. When you want to have something, you got to work HARD for it; so that special someone doesn't keep in mind that you did it just for doing it and not because you value that someone. The salesman got the calculator and got surprised of the price for the purple kimono._

_"Ooohhh... I'm getting real good money this month.." **The salesman said outloud**._

_"Wha-?" **2D interrupted**._

_The salesman showed 2D the calculator with the price marked on the screen, 2D squinted to look closer what the number on the calculator was; he jumped one step back and blinked in surprise. He didn't even know that the number on the calculator even existed! It was really expensive. With the cigarrete hanging on his mouth, he beleived he got crazy and that wasn't the prize of it for real. He got rid of the cigarrete hanging from his mouth and all the boxes of cigarrete he had, he took a sitck and burned all the cigarretes. Murdoc wanted to know what was that weird behavior of 2D's, so he went inside to find out what it was._

_"What the hell is going on with ya dullard!" **Murdoc yelled.**_

_2D didn't spoke a word, he just showed the calculator to Murdoc to show him the price of the kimono. Murdoc squinted to look at it, with a cigarrete hanging from just like 2D had it before burning the ciggars; when he finished looking the price on the tiny little screen a calculator always has, he looked surprised._

_"Oh shit!", **Murdoc started**, "Tell me that's a phone number!"_

_"Nope" **The salesman replied.**_

_"Oh hell..." _

_2D and Murdoc got back to Kong Studios, Murdoc hid the gift so 2D wouldn't find out. 2D sat down to look for a solution for the problem of having to buy such an expensive gift for someone like Noodle. Murdoc sat on the sofa too, blowing the smoke of the ciggar out of his mouth; looking that 2D is desperate about the situation._

_"Look tiwt, you can get her another present and the problem is solved!" **Murdoc said to cheer 2D up.**_

_"No, I want to get her what she wants!" **2D protested**._

_"Ooohhh, I know why..."_

_"Wha-?"_

_**Murdoc started to sing**, "Noodle and 2D sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_

_"HEY! No we're not!"_

_"Better yet, F-U-C-K-I-N-G"_

_"NO WAY!"_

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: There we go! Funnier than Chap1 eh? lol! More coming ahead!

**911:** You'll see how 2D resolves this problem!


	3. Santa 2D's idea

**"Secret Santa"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gorillaz! It has it's owners, as we already know.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3! I update to fast I know, I'm always like that...

**What's about?** The Gorillaz decide to do a "secret santa" activity. Murdoc has to give to 2D, Noodle to Russell and Russell to Murdoc. 2D has to give to Noodle, but, what happens when the gift is too much for him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Santa 2D's idea..

_Even though 2D rejected the idea that he loves Noodle, he somehow raised an eyebrow and had a half-smiling face about what Murdoc was singing to goof them off. Murdoc kept singing and singing, since he, for no reason, hates 2D and that's why he complained about giving 2D a present for the exchange of gifts. Murdoc saw 2D's secret expression and stopped singing; instead, he just laughed at him._

_"Ha! You really enjoy the song, don't you?" **Murdoc questioned**._

_"UUuuhhh, NO I DON'T" **2D rejected**._

_Still, he was half-smiling; also he had his eyebrow a little raised. Murdoc kept reminding 2D he loves Noodle, just to get on his nerves; 2D kept rejecting it though. Until at one point, 2D admitted it; but he told Murdoc that if he told Noodle or Russel, he was going to reveal Murdoc's secret teddy bear collection on Murdoc's closet. This shutted Murdoc's mouth since it's kind of embarrasing for a guy like Murdoc having a teddy bear collection on the closet of his bedroom. They both tried to get an idea on getting Noodle that gift she wanted, this is when Murdoc had an idea that would make it cheaper to do but still; valuable._

_"I think dullard..." ,**Murdoc started**, "You should buy some materials to MAKE the kimono for Noodle"_

_"I guess that's kind of cheaper, what should I do with those materials?" **2D questioned**._

_"Well twit, use the knitting machine I have on my room..."_

_**2D blinked**, "YOU HAVE A KNITTING MACHINE ON YOUR ROOM?"_

_"Uuuhhh... my grandmother gave it to me"_

_"Understandable", **2D snickered**._

_"But I'm doing this ONLY because Santa bastard gives better gift for those who help"_

_"Sure, whatever Murdoc", **2D kept snickering**._

_Noodle just had a sushi meal, she wiped her mouth with a tissue next to her and all by herself she cleaned her plates, all the utensils she used and some dirty plates her friends had used already. She opened the door to the room 2D and Murdoc were in, both 2D and Murdoc blinked when she came in; she made a weird look with her Japanese face like if they were up to something. She came in, 2D gave her a smile so she doesn't know what he was up to; she smiled back._

_"Has anyone seen my christmas hat?" **Noodle questioned**._

_"UUuhh... yeah here" **2D said**, giving her the hat._

_"Thank you 2D-san"_

_She grinned and took the hat with her, she ran to her room and giggled on the way. Russel then came into the conversation, 2D brang a different topic and Murdoc followed the topic. But a few minutes later, Noodle came back to where her friends were and 2D somehow didn't keep an eye out of her. He re-fell in love with her, the teen japanese girl didn't notice though; she just went outside to hangout with some other friends. Russel noticed 2D's look on Noodle and started to ask in curiosity what was with him, 2D blinked to find some kind of explanation; but changed the topic of what they were talking about and it worked for Russ. Another few minutes later, 2D stood up._

_"Well I'm going out to get something" ,**2D started**, "I got some work to do"_

_Russel and Murdoc nodded and 2D rushed off to the store. He brought not just purple knitting stuff, he brought many colors; he planned to do a unique kimono. A rainbow kimono, something that Noodle had never seen before; he was determined he was going to work hard until it was done and that if Murdoc didn't helped him, he would mention about the teddy bear collection AND the knitting machine. After he got everything he needed..._

_...He went back to Kong Studios..._

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: Chapter 4 next! Will 2D confess Murdoc's secret? lol.

**911:** 2D will make the kimono for Noodle.


	4. Santa 2D's and Murdoc elf's workhouse

**"Secret Santa"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gorillaz.

**Author's note:** So many quick updates! So many reviews, maybe this fanfic is going great after all.

**What's about?** The Gorillaz decide to do a "secret santa" activity. Murdoc has to give to 2D, Noodle to Russell and Russell to Murdoc. 2D has to give to Noodle, but, what happens when the gift is too much for him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Santa 2D's and Murdoc elf's workhouse..

_2D entered to Murdoc's room in secret, the japanese girl was out with her christmas hat running around and wondering the world. 2D called Murdoc to help with the kimono, Murdoc then picked the colorful threads and organized the order the colors were going to come like. Murdoc took out the knitting machine, just to look at it; 2D snickered. The knitting machine was on Murdoc's closet, along with the teddy bear collection; 2D laughed his head off, of how funny it was just to see it. Murdoc gave it to him and went to the door to leave 2D working._

_"And where in hell do you think YOU'RE going?" **2D complained**._

_"You need to work, I gave you what you needed" **Murdoc returned**._

_"Murdoc, if you don't help me I'll reveal about Mr. Snuggles"  
_

_"No, No! You wouldn't!"_

_"And the thumb..."_

_"NO! NOT THE THUMB SUCKING!"_

_"Ooooh yes..."_

_"Fine, I don't help bitches like you. But I don't want anyone else to know about Mr.Snuggles or the thumb!"_

_"Ok... how do I use this thing?"_

_Murdoc showed 2D how to use the knitting machine, since Murdoc owns the knitting machine; he has to know how to use it. A kimono isn't easy, its a really long dress with special designs and 2D decided to make it colorful; so it'll be harder. They both used teamwork even though they hated each other to death, for no reason maybe; but they can sometimes help each other out. Both had trouble with the colors, they needed a lot of order to make the kimono._

_They had such a mess on Murdoc's room, full of stuff for knitting; they didn't even began to think about how they'll clean it. That must've been of how busy they were with the kimono, was 2D even thinking of thanking Murdoc for helping him? Hmm... I don't think so._

_When they were done, they cleaned the whole mess; it took them hours. The kimono looked so beautiful! Rainbow-style, it looked so great! 2D thought that Noodle would love it so much, she would wear it everyday; or when maybe 2D and Noodle go out somewhere she would wear. With a happy smile in his face, he took the kimono to his room and hid it._

_The next day was the day of surprises..._

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: Well... short chapter, but still good. See ya on the next chapter!

**411:** Doesn't that last part of the chapter rings a bell?


	5. Secret Santa's gift

**"Secret Santa"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz.

**Author's Note:** Merry christmas people! I received a 2D Gorillaz shirt as one of the best gifts I'd like to tell I received. I have another Gorillaz fanfic idea and it might come soon.

**What's about?** The Gorillaz decide to do a "secret santa" activity. Murdoc has to give to 2D, Noodle to Russell and Russell to Murdoc. 2D has to give to Noodle, but, what happens when the gift is too much for him?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Secret Santa's gift

_The day of surprises arrived, christmas. The day of giving Noodle the gift, 2D and Murdoc worked together on; 2D had it on a pretty box with many colors on the wrappers. Murdoc had the gift on his hand, looking at Russel's gift; Murdoc knew Russel was his Secret Santa. The Gorillaz placed their gifts under the christmas tree and started to enjoy some treats and osme talk to each other._

_Noodle made the papers by writing the name of the members, wrapped them again and mixed them; then she took one paper out and read the paper._

_"The member who's going to give his/her gift to the member that he/she got in the paper is..." ,**Noodle started**, "...2D"_

_2D gulped, he was first; so nervous to give his gift to Noodle. He picked the gift, he stood up in front all of them and thought of a description he would give so they could guess it was Noodle the member he had to give the gift to. Without using a 'she' or a 'her' for awhile, he hold the gift tightly of how nervous he was._

_"This member...is special to me, I looked for the gift the member wanted, but it was expensive. So me and another member I thank for helping me, made this gift just for that special member I care for" , **2D started to describe**, "I just...I just...LOVE HER!"_

_Noodle blinked, she was surprised; she was the only 'she' on that room. When she realized she was the one, 2D handed her the gift and she went to pick it up slowly; with tears running through her japanese cheeks. 2D was kind of afraid she would hate him for that, but she didn't; a coincidence that she loved him to. She picked the gift, opened it and saw the kimono with a surprised look. It wasn't purple, it was rainbow! The kimono was glowing of how colorful it was, she loved it; especially when she knew 2D made it._

_"Ooohhh... Thank You!" , **Noodle said with excitement**, "2D-san, this is the best gift I could ever ask for!"_

_"I'm glad you loved it..." ,**2D said sheepishly**, "I really do and I hope it doesn't make you angry the fact that I..."_

_Noodle grabbed him and kissed him, "Not at all 2D-san"_

_He blushed until his face turned tomato red, which made her blush tomato red. Russel clapped his hands, the moment was very precious for 2D and Noodle; they made a cute couple for him. Murdoc didn't react when he saw the kiss, 2D thanked him with a look he had to thank Murdoc; Murdoc made a look like saying "you're welcome" or "No prob". Noodle hugged 2D, which made him even more tomato red. _

_Russel, Murdoc and Noodle gave their gifts to the members they got and then "19/2000" started on the radio they had playing on the table. Noodle and 2D smiled at each other and sat down to listen to it. It was music made by them that's why, they couldn't beleive what they could do in their career; singing very good. Noodle was surrounding an arm around 2D while listening to it, 2D surrounded his arm around her._

_When the party was over, 2D went to thank Murdoc again for helping. When he reached the door, he heard this:_

_"Well Snuggles, I wuv you, yes I do OH YES I DO" **2D heard from Murdoc...**_

_"Erm... maybe I'll thank him later..." **2D said under his breath.**_

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: Sorry it was kinda AFTER christmas I submitted this, I just needed to write this last part and my dog, Soyi, was found bitting some cables from the computer. I choosed "19/2000" to be listened to because I love that song, I was going to put "Every Planet We Reach Is Dead" which was currently on on my radio while writting this.

I hope y'all received great gifts! This fanfiction is over, but I'm ready to write another Gorillaz one!

See ya!


End file.
